The Joys of Cosplaying
by toomuchchampagne
Summary: Detectives Ryan and Esposito run into Alexis during Supernova-con. Cue flustered Ryan, sexy cosplayer Alexis, and plenty of sexual tension and fluff. Takes place during the episode The Final Frontier. Kevin Ryan/Alexis Castle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Castle.

Summary : Detectives Ryan and Esposito run into Alexis during the Supernova-con episode. Cue flustered Ryan, sexy cosplayer Alexis, and plenty of seuxal tension and fluff.

A/N: This takes place during Final Frontier but doesn't really respect the time-line of the episode. Just go with it.

* * *

As he and Esposito made their way through the crowd of the convention, Kevin Ryan's eyes got caught by a slender, barely covered figure.

She was walking a few steps in front of them, with two other similarly half-clothed girls, but somehow she stood out, the same way she stood out from the crowd. All he could see was her long silky hair and her creamy skin. She was perfect in every way and utterly mesmerizing.

"Bro?"

Esposito's voice broke him out of his daze.

"Uh?"

"Dude, were you just checking that girl out?"

"What? No," he tried to lie but it only made him more flustered.

"You totally were!"

His partner laughed at his discomfort.

"Shut up."

"Like hell, I will. It's the first time I see you looking at a girl since the whole Jenny thing. You didn't even seemed to see that Space Amazon girl practically shoving her boobs in your face earlier."

"Who?"

"That's what I'm talking about man. Look, I know it's still too soon for anything serious, but I'd say it's good sign. You're getting ready to move on, man," Javier said, clapping him on the shoulder. Being the only one who knew about his failed marriage made Javier even more protective of his friend.

"Why? Just because I was staring at some girl like a creep?"

"Ah ah! So you admit it?"

"Just...Shut up."

Ryan let his head fall in his hands.

"Hey, is that her?"

"Where?" he asked, jumping up to catch a glimpse of the beautiful creature. Javier's mocking smile at his enthusiasm didn't escape him, but he chose to ignore it.

"Over there, see? It's the red-head, right? You're so Irish, by the way."

He nodded, not trusting his words. It was her. She and her friends were laughing. She had her back to them, and he couldn't see her face from where they were but he could see her creamy, delicious thighs.

"Don't just stand there staring like some perv, go and talk to her, man."

"What? No, I can't do that," he said without taking his eyes off of the girl.

"Why not?"

"I'm—I'm still married. Even if things are over with Jenny, I'm still married. I can't get involved with someone."

"You don't have to get involved. Just get her number or something. Here, let's go, I'll be your wingman. Come on, you know you want to."

He tried to protest, but Javier was already dragging him to the stand where she and her friends were.

He stopped complaining, and let Javier have his way. As they got closer, he was getting more and more nervous. His mouth was dry, and his heart beating fast. She was getting prettier the closer they got.

Javier was getting ready to tap on her shoulder, when they both recognized her musical laughter.

They looked at each other horrified.

"Alexis?"

He was so stunned, that her name escaped him. She turned around, and he quickly looked down to avoid her eyes.

That didn't help. Down were only beautiful, endless legs, a perfect flat belly and amazing, perky breasts he didn't know she had. Her purple outfit didn't leave much to his imagination. He thought he was going to die, or maybe spontaneously combust. He was probably redder than her hair by now. Oh, god.

"Ryan? Esposito?"

"Hey Alexis."

Thankfully for him, Javier recovered much more quickly.

"We thought it was you, so we came over and said hi."

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Ryan said pitifully.

He didn't quite dared to look her in the eye, but he didn't know where else to look. Everywhere his eyes went there seemed to be more exposed, tantalizing, creamy skin.

"Well, I guess I should have expected it, I ran into my dad and Beckett earlier. Are you guys working a case?"

"Yep. I guess we should get back to it and let you and your friends alone."

She nodded and smiled. Had he really never noticed before how beautiful she was when she smiled?

"Oh, okay. Good luck with your case."

Right before parting, she seemed to notice Kevin's lingering gaze. She raised an eyebrow at him. 'What', she seemed to say. He shook his head discreetly. 'Nothing'.

He was ready to escape this strange mixture of Hell and Heaven, featuring a half-dressed Alexis Castle, when she stopped them.

"Wait," she said.

They turned back toward her. She was blushing slightly. For a second he thought she was going to confront him, which was stupid because he hadn't done anything, not really.

"Did you—How did you guys know it was me?" she asked gesturing to her costume.

Kevin looked at Javier, praying for him to save him again, but his partner wasn't coming up with anything. They shared a desperate look before Kevin blurted out:

"Your hair. It's a dead give away."

Alexis shook her head and laughed.

"Right, I'm silly. I can dress up as much as I want, everybody always recognizes me, no matter how big the crowd."

She sighed. "Sorry about that, see you later guys," she said and ran back to her friend, her ridiculously short skirt lifting slightly as she did.

"Dude, stop looking."

The charm was broken. They walked away in silence, getting back to their duty. Ryan couldn't look at his partner.

"Can we swear to never speak a word about what just happened ever again? Especially not to Castle?" he finally asked after a long silence.

"Agreed. Just—I've got to ask, did you know it was her?"

"Of course not, why would you even say that?"

"Because of what you said about the hair and stuff."

"I didn't—It was just the only logical thing I could come up with. I had to say something."

"Okay."

They went back to their duties in silence.

* * *

What do you guys think? Do you like it so far?

Leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Even if it's just 'cool story bro' or something pervy about Alexis, it'll make me happy, promised :)

Next chapter will be uploaded here next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Castle.

A/N: So here is the second chapter, I hope you'll like it. I already have written the whole story, so don't fear: this story will have an end (and it will be a lemony one) and I won't just give up on it because of work/or whatever. I just need to rewrite a few parts and try and remember to update it every week.

I sorta play the Damsel in distress card with Alexis, in this chapter, I try to alternate between a strong and vulnerable Alexis, because that's how I like her. She's a complex character. She's a strong independent woman, but she's not afraid to ask for help. She knows she doesn't know everything, she knows she knows she's young and she's going to make mistakes. That's part of what I love so much about her character. I hope it shows through this silly little fanfic.

Tell me what you think in your review, and what you like about Alexis. Also, how HOT is Ryan? lol.

Now let's get back to the story.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you, man?"

"No it's fine. I'll walk or take the subway or something, you go ahead."

Javier didn't insist, seeing that his friend was still shaken by what happened earlier and needed his space.

"Fine, see you tomorrow, bro."

Ryan was tired. He hadn't been able to focus all day, too busy chasing away thought of Alexis and his conflicting feelings. He spent as much time trying not to think of her, as he did wondering how her body would feel against his. He stayed at the crime scene longer than he needed to, his blue eyes staring into space.

He didn't know what to think. Javier's question kept repeating itself in his mind. Was this just more than some freaky coincidence? As a cop, he didn't believe in coincidences. But how else could he explain it? He didn't like to think of the other possibilities.

He had never felt attracted to Alexis before. He always thought she was pretty though, but in a cute way. He liked her, always had. Because, let's face it, everyone who met Alexis did. She was an accomplished, kindhearted, smart, adorable kid. But she was just that, a kid, even though she had earned his respect as a ME intern. It was a job that took guts. He puked the first time he saw a dead body, and it took him some time, even as a cop, to get used to the morgue. And Alexis, she had chosen this job when nothing was forcing her too. She was young, she was rich, she could have just gone frolicking around Europe with friends or whatever it was rich kids did. Maybe she wasn't so much of a kid after all.

So yeah, he respected her as a woman and he did like her. But nothing like what had happened today.

When he left, he saw that someone he immediately recognized this time was waiting for him.

"Alexis," he called and nodded toward her.

She had wrapped a huge gray sweatshirt over her costume. She looked tired, but still had a smile for him when he called her name.

He thought it would be much more easier to see her once she was covered up, but her smile still knocked him out.

"Hi," she said waiting for him to cross the shortening distance between them.

"Hi," he repeated like the dazed idiot he was. "Are you alright? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just—nothing. I asked a security guard and he told me you were still in there, so I waited."

Her smile had faded and he could see something was troubling her.

"What's wrong, Alexis? You know you can tell me."

He couldn't handle seeing so much sadness on her face. He instinctively, reached out to her and gently touched her cheek. When he realized what he had done, he was about to take away his hand but she smiled up at him, silently telling him that it was okay.

"Tell me," he asked again softly.

She couldn't resist his gentle blue eyes. She looked down, shyly.

"You're going to think I'm stupid," she said.

"I would never think that."

She smiled. It made him dizzy, but he was too worried about her to care.

"Some stupid guys from my biology class, they were here today. They saw me and they were kind of bothering me, I guess. And now my friends left and I'm all alone. Could you give me a ride home or something?"

"Yeah, of course. But Alexis, are those guys still here?"

"I don't know. They said some stuff, but I don't think they meant it. They do, however, know where I live. Some of them are in the dorm right next to mine."

"Okay," he said and tried to focus on not killing them. Unfortunately, she misunderstood his anger.

"Oh, god! Now you think I'm an idiot. I should have thought before dressing up like this, but I was just so excited about the Con! And now I'm too embarrassed to go back to my dorm, or take the subway on my own!"

She kept going, nervous and jittery, she wouldn't meet his gaze. To calm her down, he cupped her face as gently as he could, and made her look him in the eyes.

"Alexis, it's fine. It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. Those guys are idiots. You were right to come to me. Regardless of what you're wearing, a young woman like you shouldn't have to walk home by herself so late."

"Thank you," she said.

They were so close, he could feel her breath against his lips. He let go of her and shifted around, uncomfortable.

"It's nothing," he said not meeting her eyes.

"It's not. Thank you. I know I made you uncomfortable earlier with my...costume."

"Alexis," he started but didn't know what to say. Should he apologized?

"It's okay, " she said, before he had time to figure out what she meant. "I'm sorry. Sorry I made you uncomfortable. Thank you, for not saying anything and embarrassing me in front of my friends like my dad did."

"I—You shouldn't apologize. You didn't made me uncomfortable, I just didn't expect to see you...like that," he finished, glancing down her body, now covered to mid-thighs by that huge sweat-shirt.

She blushed, without being sure of why. He ran a hand nervously through his hair, waiting for her to say something. She didn't.

"Anyway, we should get going."

"Yes," she said, nodding vigorously.

"Great."

* * *

**Don't sneak away like a thief, leave a review and let me know what you think. Even if it's one word (or one syllable) it'll make me happy ^^**

Until next week,

x


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

**A/N: First I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited this fic, it means a lot, you're all awesome!**

**Hope you'll like this chapter too. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

* * *

As they left the Supernova-con building, they passed in front of a Santa-like security guard.

"Hey Alexis," he called, "I see you've found your friend."

"Yes, thank you for your help Jerry!" she said with a smile.

Then she stopped abruptly, her mouth forming a perfect o.

"What?" Kevin asked.

She looked toward Jerry.

"I guess I should give him back his sweat-shirt," she said, looking at the gray fabric covering her body.

"Oh."

His imagination went into overdrive, images of her barely-covered-self from earlier superposed to hers.

He looked away.

"Oh, Alexis sweetie, it's okay. You don't have to give it back now," he heard the bearded man say.

"But I won't be able to come back until the convention is over. You were already so nice to me today, please, I would feel terribly guilty if I took this from you."

He tried not to watch as she came back toward him. Be a gentleman, he thought as he looked pointedly at the ground. He handed her his long trench-coat, and she took it gracefully. But it didn't really help. He was even more flustered at the idea of her being almost naked under his coat. It was as if he was the one covering her, by proxy.

This idea drove him a little wild, and while he led her out of the building silently, he kept wondering how it would feel if it really were his hands, his skin against her soft frame.

"Where is your car?" she asked.

"I came with Esposito," he answered.

"Oh."

"We can take a cab," he told her with a soft smile.

She looked a little lost and frail in his too big-for-her-coat, her arms wrapped around herself to keep it in place, so he put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. She tilted up her head and smiled back.

With each of her smile, he could feel himself becoming more addicted to her.

He was in so much trouble.

The cabbie had been giving them weird look since they had hopped inside his car and given him Alexis' dorm's address. He could see her shudder every time the man eyed her through the rear view mirror. She had instinctively gotten closer to Ryan. He could feel her body heat radiating next to him.

"Does he think I'm naked under it or something?" she whispered to Kevin, mortified.

He did his best not to jump out of his skin at her words, but kinda failed. He thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest, it was beating so fast. Did she see? Could she tell the effect that she had on him? She hid her reddening face in her hands at his reaction.

"He better not," he whispered back. "Just, wait."

He moved around a bit and put his gun subtly (but not too much) in the line of view of the driver. Once the balding man caught sight of it, he stop peeking at them and focused on the road dutifully.

Her still blushing face left its hiding place behind her hand to find a new one in Kevin's shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered against his neck.

Just two words, but it felt as good as heaven and as sweet as sin. He was definitely on a high as he processed this new, magical piece of information: her hair smelled of vanilla.

"Wait here," he told the cabbie once they got to the campus, giving him his fare. Alexis had tried to pay, but he didn't let her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he opened her door.

She nodded, clutching his coat tightly.

They walked toward her dorm but before they got far, Ryan noticed a commotion in front of her building.

"What's that?"

Alexis stopped. A bunch of guys were forming a circle in front of her building, talking and laughing loudly. He could tell from here that they were drunk.

"Are those the guys who were bothering you?" he asked.

"Yes."

Reacting on instinct, his hand went to the cold metal of his gun.

Alexis caught his arm. "Don't," she said, her blue eyes wide.

"I was just going to scare them," he said, not sure if it was true himself.

"Even then, it would only make it worst."

"So let's call campus security."

"For what? A couple of people hanging out? It's not against the rules."

"What about harassment?"

"It would be my word against theirs," she said and no matter how much he hated it, he liked that she thought like a cop. "Let's just get out of here," she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him back to the cab, as though she was afraid that he might still lose his temper.

He complied. He liked the way her hand felt on his arm, small and warm. She was so close to him, she sent all his senses in overdrive and he lost himself in the vanilla scent of her hair.

"Where to now?" the driver asked.

He didn't know and looked at Alexis hesitantly. "Your dad's loft?" he asked.

"No. We had a fight today. I can't go there," she said.

"Then where?"

"I need an address," the driver urged them.

"I don't know," she said, looking up at him with huge blue hopeful eyes.

"My place?" he blurted out. "I mean, you know, if you need a place to crash for the night and all. To help you out."

"Yes," she said. "Ok. Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you."

He gave the driver his address before he lost the remaining bits of his wits, and let himself fall in his seat.

Yes, he was in so much trouble.

* * *

**What did you prefer? I love the idea of Alexis being friend with every elderly person she meets. And I love crazy protective Ryan as much as I love awkward flustered Ryan. What about you?**

**Tell me in the review.**

**Next chapter is the good stuff, wink wink.**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

**A/N: Just a quick, short update. Here is the new chapter, and the explanation of what happened with Jenny.**

* * *

"Won't Jenny mind?" Alexis asked, a little embarrassed when the taxi pulled out in front of his building.

He had completely forgot that she didn't know about Jenny. He hadn't tell anyone at work except Javier, the cut was still too fresh.

"Uh, no." It was all he could come up with. He paid the fare, and guided her silently to the front entrance of the building. But before opening it, he stopped. It wasn't right. He should tell her before she accepted.

"Alexis, I have to tell you something."

"Couldn't we have this conversation inside?" she asked, clutching his trench-coat to her body nervously.

"I think it's better if I say it now."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Jenny's not here. She left me."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, her face falling apart in genuine empathy. "What happened? When? Are you alright?"

"It's okay, I'm fine. It's been two months. We're getting a divorce."

She gave him a sad smile. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I didn't know. Otherwise I would have never brought it up. I didn't mean to reopen your wounds."

"It's okay," he repeated. "You couldn't have known. The only person at work who knows his Javier."

"Why?" she asked, surprised.

"I guess, I just wasn't ready for everyone to know," he said.

"Well, thank you for telling me."

"It's the least I could do. I didn't want to like, lure you into my apartment under false pretenses. Hey, don't laugh! It's like a crime, or something."

She only laughed harder. "You're like, the nicest man I know," she said, softly. "I trust you completely either way."

He swallowed hard. This sweet, beautiful woman trusted him completely. Instead of feeling happy, he felt guilty and nervous.

"Good. I just—I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, when you realized—I mean, the social implication are different when you spend the night at a married couple's place than when, you know, you sleep with a single guy. That's not what I meant. Not that I would mind but..."

Did he really just say that?

He needed to stop talking right now. He could have falce-palmed. His word vomit was getting worse and worse.

He risked a glance at her. She was blushing, but didn't avoid his gaze. She looked right at him, her eyes strangely glowing. Whatever he expected to see in her eyes, it wasn't what he found. Instead, her blue eyes were filled with desire, and he could feel his body responding in kind.

"Is that what you want?" she asked.

Her voice was pure sex. He didn't know she had a voice like that. The Alexis he knew was an angel, not a temptress.

His mouth was dry. "We shouldn't," he said.

"That's not what I asked," she answered.

She took a few step closer, and his eyes slid down to her lips. Pink and soft, and oh-so-kissable. He was ready to kiss her here and now, forgetting everything. Forgetting the fact that they were standing in front of his building where anyone could see, forgetting that she was only nineteen, forgetting about his failed marriage and his friendship with her father.

He kissed her. Her lips were warm against his. The kiss was sweet and rough. She tasted like strawberries and smelled of vanilla, and he couldn't get enough of this combination. But she was more than just the sweet little girl she seemed to be. She bit his bottom lip in a way that drove him half-mad and was the first to open up her lips and deepen the kiss.

"Do you want this?" she asked, when she finally broke off the kiss.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you this? Do you want this?"

"Yes," she said. "And I don't want to take advantage of your emotional state. You've been through a lot recently. So tell me, are you sure?"

"Yes," he said, and he kissed her again. It was such an Alexis thing to do, making sure he was alright before letting him a chance to do the same for her. He was already in way over his head.

"Great," she said, pushing him away gently. "So let's go inside."

Ryan didn't think twice, he kissed her one more time and obeyed.

* * *

**So yeah...they kissed!**

**Don't be mad at me for keeping the lemoney stuff for the next chapters, it just worked better this way. Otherwise the chapter was way too long and lacked structure.**

**Don't forget to leave a review. They keep me motivated :)**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I actually have nothing to say. Just read, and review. Please.

* * *

He opened the door and took her hand, before leading her through the hall, in the elevator and into his apartment, never letting go of her. He was pretty sure that if he stopped touching her he would die.

Alexis wasn't one for elevator make-out, but once he closed his door, she was ready to make up for it. She pushed him against the wooden door, and tip-toed to reach his lips with hers. It started sweet and innocent, but things soon took a wilder turn. The kiss grew passionate, and somehow she was the one pined against the door now, as his hands drew every curve of her body, exploring it, discovering it, trying to see what made her sigh and whimper.

She was just as adventurous as he was, and he could feel her small soft hands, touching him everywhere; caressing his shoulders, his toned stomach, his chest, messing with his hair, tracing his jaw. He broke their embrace and took a step back, then stripped her of his coat, which was already half off. This time he looked at her, really looked at the beautiful woman she was. This time there was no shame, no guilt, no embarrassment. He just took in the beauty of her body clad in her costume, as she smiled and watch eagerly the desire she saw in his eyes.

"I can keep it on, if you want," she teased.

"No need," he said and kissed her neck. "It's not the costume I like, but the girl in it. Even though, it's a damn hot costume."

She laughed, and he could feel her laughter resonate through his own body.

Her free smile turned him on even more than her sci-fi purple push-up bra.

"I should show you the bedroom," he said with a wicked smile of his own.

She laced her arms around his neck, and looked up at him with big blue puppy eyes.

"Carry me?" she pleaded.

He smiled and complied. She jumped in his arms and locked her legs around his hips. He liked how she felt so close, but it was also incredibly distracting. She felt him hard against her, and took full advantage of the situation to distract him. He almost didn't find the way to his own bedroom. When he dropped her on his bed, she dragged him down with him. They rolled around and kissed, making a mess of the previously perfectly tucked sheets. She stopped to catch her breath, and sat up.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she said very seriously. It was true, he was way more dressed than she was, still in his work suit, all ruffled and half undone by their foreplay.

She straddled him and started unbuttoning his shirt. He watched her do so, enjoying the building anticipation. It felt like they had all their time, like it was the most fun and natural thing in the world. It just felt so right.

"What about you?" he asked when she was almost done with his shirt.

"I'm not wearing much clothes." She helped him sit up, so she could remove his shirt.

"It's still too many," he whispered against her neck, pulling at the straps of her top as she took off his shirt.

"Really?" she asked, her hands running over his smooth bare chest.

He hummed his response against the skin of her neck, where he was leaving a trail of tingling kisses.

"Then I guess I'll have to take it off," she teased.

He helped her get rid of her top eagerly, revealing a pair of mesmerizing breasts, perfectly round, soft and creamy. He showered them with kisses, rolling over and getting on top of her to gain better access. He was getting addicted to the taste of her skin and the soft moans he got in response were all the encouragement he needed to continue like this forever.

But somehow, she was on top of him again, kissing him and her hands exploring his body before settling on his thighs.

"Your turn," she said, "take off your pants."

He groaned. But before he had time to execute her order, she was already undoing his belt, and in the task her fingers kept purposefully brushing against his hard-on.

"Tease," he said, calling her on it.

"I'm not teasing," she started, leaning down for a kiss. He gasped, as she palmed his dick through his pants. "I just want you," she said and kissed him again. "Now let's take those pants off, shall we?"

He helped her get rid of his clothing, but it took longer than he would have liked. He had forgotten he still had his shoes on and they both laughed as they tried and undo them as quickly as possible.

"I want you too," he said, when he finally got rid off his clothes. The intensity in his sky-blue eyes made her shiver.

She looked at him, fully naked in his white-sheet bed. He was both utterly vulnerable and glorious, and he wanted her. She swallowed hard and took off her purple skirt without breaking eye contact. He came closer, and kissed her. A new kind of kiss, in which they shared a burning energy.

He stopped the kiss first. "Wait, condom," he said, before taking one out of his bedside table.

She helped him put it on masterfully.

"How are you so good at that?" he asked.

"Research," she answered with a wicked grin that drove him crazy.

As he was about to strip her of her last piece of clothing, it occurred to him. His hands on the soft fabric of her underwear, he asked: "Are you—Have you ever?"

* * *

So, is Alexis a virgin or what?

Yeah, I went there. Pseudo-cliffhanger end. Don't flame, it's not nice ^^

xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

**A/N: So here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

As he was about to strip her of her last piece of clothing, it occurred to him. His hands on the soft fabric of her underwear, he asked: "Are you—Have you ever?"

She smiled, and smoothed his worried expression. "I'm not a virgin, don't worry."

He smiled back. "It would have been okay if you were," he said softly, caressing her face.

"I know," she said and kissed him, then she helped him push away the last remaining of her clothes standing between them.

With nothing left but her long hair to cover her naked skin, she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He took some time to fully admire her. Her creamy skin, her soft curves and perky breasts, every sweet line of her body.

"You're beautiful," he said.

She blushed slightly and looked away. That wasn't right, he needed her to understand. He cupped her face and locked his gaze in hers.

"You're beautiful, Alexis. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You drive me crazy. Your skin, your legs, your breasts, your ass," he said wickedly to make her giggle—and it worked—before continuing more seriously, "your eyes, your smile, especially your smile. You're perfect. Flawless. And I'm not just talking about your looks."

He leaned down and kissed her, before he had a chance to say anything more. It felt so good to have her against him, so close, so soft against his chest. She felt small and warm in his arms. But before he had any chance to lose himself in the feeling of her naked body against his, she pushed him away gently.

"I love your cheekbones," she said.

He had to laugh at her answer to his compliments.

"Is that all?" he asked, teasing.

"No, but I really love your cheekbones."

She reached out and touched them softly, before sitting up from her lying position to kiss, first his right, then his left cheekbone. "And your eyes," she added. "They're just so blue," she said, kissing his eye lids. "And your shoulders," again she kissed them, first left then right. "And your Adam's apple," she said, dropping a butterfly kiss on it, "and so many other things."

She pushed him down on the mattress and continued kissing her way down, getting ever so tantalizingly closer to the part of him throbbing for her touch. She was the best kind of tease, he decided, as her mouth got closer and closer to his hardened dick. When she finally reached it, he thought he was going to explode in ecstasy. Her mouth was soft and warm, and the things she did with her tongue drove him half mad. Where she had learned that, he had no idea, but the way her blue eyes gleamed in the dark told him she knew what she was doing to him.

He stopped her before he spilled his seed. She should be the one getting off first, he thought. He was so grateful that she was even here, in his bed, and he wanted her to see it. He tried to show it to her with his eyes, with his touch, with his fingers, with his kisses.

He licked every bit of her creamy skin and tasted every inch of her delicious body getting her so wet and ready for him before entering her.

She gasped and he kissed the perfect O of her red lips, and at first they just enjoyed the feeling of being so connected.

Her red locks spilled wildly around her porcelain doll-like face made her look like a painting. He wanted to draw her, immortalize this instant, this so beautiful woman in his bed. He wanted to make this moment last forever. With each thrust, he watched her cheeks get redder and her eyes get wilder. He watched the beautiful spectacle of pleasure building on her face, while their hips moved in rhythm.

He watched her come first, before following her in breaking waves of ecstasy.

He put his forehead against hers, his lips ghosting over her open mouth as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I loved that," she said in a raw, breathless whisper.

_I love you_, Ryan wanted to respond, but he pushed aside the thought as a side effect of her magic touch. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck.

* * *

**So time to face the music, what did you all think? Please don't forget to let me know in your review!**

**Next week: They talk, have some more sex and maybe (maybe) leave his bedroom.**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. I don't even own a castle, so yeah.**

**A/N: I don't know if you guys have heard (from what I can tell, most of you are from the US), but there was a snowstorm here in Europe today, so I feel pretty heroic for posting today anyway. So I hope you'll appreciate it, and I'll appreciate it if my braveness was repaid in reviews :)**

* * *

Entangled in his bed, they talked and kissed until the sunrise brought an end to their shared magical night. It's sweet and heartfelt, full of confusing feeling. High on each other presence, post-coital bliss and all, they spoke freely in the dark.

He confessed to her things he never said before, about Jenny, about himself, his childhood, his parents, his life. And she listened. With her head on his chest, right above his heart, it felt like he could tell her anything.

"It's your turn now," he said, "Tell me something."

"I used to have a crush on you," she said.

He laughed, surprised. "Really?"

"Hey, don't mock me!"

"I'm not. I'm happy. Tell me, when?"

He held her closer.

"When I was interning for Lanie. I know you didn't see me that way back then. It's okay."

"I see you now," he said and kissed her.

They fucked slowly, lazily, taking their time as the sun came up. The act was tender and yet excruciatingly intense. Eyes closed, breathing hard, so close, their bodies fused into one as they came together.

He opened his eyes to see her smiling in his arms. Her hair was a wild red mess, and looked like blood against his white sheets.

She was so beautiful. He wanted her to stay here, stay with him, forever. But even now that she was in his arms, in his bed, there was still so much keeping them apart. There was just so much obstacles between them, so many things looming over them and menacing to burst their bubble. Her father, his job, their age difference, Jenny, and God, she was still in college—and did she even want this, whatever it was, to last, to be something more? Ryan had no idea.

Those were all problems he couldn't solve right now, but there was something he could do. Tell her the truth.

"I lied," he said, playing with her hair.

"When?" she asked, her voice so soft.

"With Javier, when we ran into you at the convention."

"About what?" she said, wide eyes so trusting it hurt.

"I—We didn't know it was you. When we came over to you, we didn't know. You were just so pretty."

She giggled. "Do you mean—like, were you trying to hit on me?"

"You were just so pretty," he repeated. "So hot and beautiful in your little costume."

"So I was right."

"What?"

"I could tell," she confessed. "I wasn't completely sure, but I had my doubts."

"Oh really?"

"You weren't being exactly subtle. All clumsy and blushing," she teased. "It was cute."

She drew him in for a kiss, and he could feel her smile against his lips. He took advantage of this occasion to devour her lips feverishly and make her as flustered as he was.

When she broke the kiss, he couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her flushed cheeks.

"So is that all? Was that your big confession?"

He loved her voice, so light and clear like crystal. He nodded and kissed her.

"Yes," he said, smiling.

She looked strangely relieved. Only then did he realized that she had been scared. Maybe as scared as he was. He cupped her face gently and made her look him in the eyes.

"Hey," he said, blue staring into blue, "you know this isn't some kind of shameful one night stand, right?"

She nodded. "I know. It feels good to hear you say it though."

"So, what is this?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said. "But it's definitely something. We'll just have to figure it out."

"Good," he said, and he kissed her beautiful lips. It seemed that he just couldn't help himself around her.

* * *

**Next week, they have to face the real world...**

**Don't forget to review ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. I don't even own a castle.**

**A/N: So I've been sick this week and I apologize in advance for any mistake that would have escaped my sleepy eyes. I hope you all forgive me, and will enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

"I have got to get to class," she said, stretching her supple body in his bed, as he watched.

"Do you really have to?"

"Yes, I've got finals coming up. Don't you have to get to work? And you know, fight crime?"

He shrugged. "Javier will cover for me. And if they really need me, they'll call. Come here," he said, dragging her back into bed with him.

"I really have to go," she said laughing.

"Okay," he said, giving up. "I'll drive you." He got up.

"Is it really a good idea?" Alexis said. "Should we be seen together like that?"

He sighed. "I hate that I put you in this position. Like your my mistress or something and I have to hide you. I know you deserve better, and I hope you realize that too."

She put her hand on his arms, comfortingly."Oh but I'm fully aware of it," she said. "But I thought we agreed that for now it would be better to keep this thing between, so we could figure out what it is exactly."

He hold her against his naked chest. "You're so wise," he said, kissing her lightly on the nose. "I'm so lucky to have you."

She giggled, and he could feel the echo of her laughing flesh spread through him. "Don't forget it," she said.

"I won't."

He kissed her again. "I'm lucky too," she said, breathless when they stopped. He liked the gleam in her eyes.

They took a shower together, and naturally they lost track of time. His hands were always running up and down her body, exploring, and she got lost in the feeling of his hands on her.

They had to get dress in a rush, she had no clothes except last night's costume so he had to find her something. Of course none of what had had fitted her petite figure and the too large clothes didn't make it easier to hurry, but he thought she looked adorable.

The ride to her University Campus was silent but it was comfortable, and full of promises. They were both tired from the night before, but after she kissed him goodbye, they made plans to try and see each other again tonight.

He watched her slip out of his sight, as she run across the green campus, to get inside the old brimstone building where her class had already started.

He missed her already. Maybe he would see her again tonight. Or was it too soon? He had never worried about this things before, and Alexis seemed to be the same. Dating etiquette be damned, he would do all he could to try and see her tonight.

As he walked into the police station a feeling of guilt overwhelmed him. This was the place where he worked side by side with her father, a man who had saved his life before, a man who trusted him. The images from last night were still playing too vividly in his mind for Ryan to be able to look him in the eye.

He took a big breath before walking to his desk and buried those feelings deep down. He had a job to do. Beckett, Castle and Javier were huddled together by the white board, talking in low voices. Castle seemed upset and Ryan's guilt was back in full effect. He almost made a dive for the break room to buy some time, but it wouldn't help anything. He had to face his colleagues.

Javier was the first to spot him. He gave him a knowing look and shook his head. The other too had yet to notice him. Could Javier just know? With only one look? He had felt like it was written all over his face, but he had hoped it wasn't true.

"Ryan's here, I'll bring him up to speed," Esposito announced before grabbing his partner's arm and dragging him out of the room without leaving him the time to say anything.

"What?" Ryan asked, once they were away from wandering ears.

"Dude, you're so screwed."

Ryan panicked. "Why? How?" He didn't dare ask more, afraid to revel himself.

"Alexis."

So it was written on his face. He didn't know what to say, but apparently the guilty look he gave his partner was enough.

"So it's true? Man, I don't even know what to say. Should I high-five you or punch you in the face?"

"Er—neither. Would you tell me what's going on?"

"Apparently Castle went over to Alexis' dorm this morning to try and make peace with her about something, and she wasn't there. Her roommate said she didn't come home last night, and he couldn't reach her cell."

"Oh."

"So he's on full Papa wolf Castle alert. He tried to use the GPS on her phone to localize her but she had left it in her room. I told him we saw her last night," Javier added after a beat.

"And?"

"And nothing. I didn't say anything else."

"Thanks."

"You're still screwed though, it's only a matter of time before he finds out."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review :)**

**Next week: the Castle confrontation...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I haven't been able to update last week. RL has been a bitch lately. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I'm really anxious to hear what you think about it, so here it goes!**

* * *

Ryan spends the day sweating and shaking every time Castle come close to him. Thankfully, the writer is too distraught over his missing daughter to notice, but the looks Javier gives him don't help at all, and by noon he's pretty sure that Beckett is now on to him too.

Well, at least she suspects something. She doesn't ask though, she's too busy trying to calm down Castle and keeping the team focus on the work they're supposed to do, instead of trying to track down Alexis' GPS signal.

"Guys, can we get back on track, please? Do I really need to remind you that we have a murder to solve?" she says in her tough-one-of-the-guys voice. But she adds more softly for Castle, "I'm sure she's fine, you've got to let her live her life, Castle."

After that it's back to business, but even then Ryan has trouble concentrating. He can still feel Alexis' hands on him, her soft mouth and her delicious skin. Images of her perfect naked form seems to be engraved inside his cornea, superposing themselves to all he sees. And suddenly, phone records turn into creamy skin and soft breast surrounded by bright red-hair.

Coffee doesn't help, if anything it makes him more anxious to see her again, and taste her lips. Dream-like and fluid vivid memories of the night keep replaying in the back of his mind.

He thinks he's still dreaming when he sees Alexis marching into the station. He just sits and stares, eyes wide, but she doesn't stare back.

"Dad," she calls, annoyance more than anger, thick in her voice, and it's only then that he realizes she hasn't come for him. Not exactly anyway.

Castle turns around, but when he sees her the relief at first clear on his face is soon replace by this oh-shit expression, that they're all now familiar with.

"Alexis," he says, trying to sound cheerful but fooling nobody.

She doesn't respond, just continues marching upon him like a car about to impact roadkill. Everybody in the station is staring, they too have spotted the trainwreck.

Castle looks kind of scared. Ryan can't blame him, he's kind of scared too. She looks so angry and confident.

"Did you seriously filed a missing person report on me?"

She doesn't scream, but the anger is clear in her usually so-soft voice. "I mean, what is wrong with you? Do you even know how much paperwork I'm going to have to fill to make it go away? And you called all of my friends...Dad, I love you, but seriously, this has to stop. You had campus security searching for me, and then you also had to use your police and FBI connections to—I am so mad right now, I can't even say it."

"Alexis," her father starts, but she doesn't let him finish.

"This has to stop," she says. She looks sad now, and Ryan's heart hurts seeing the tensing in jaw and the wetness in her eyes she chases away in a bat of her long eye-lashes. "I'm an adult now. I'm going to college, I live on my own, you can't keep treating me like these."

Everyone is staring and Castle looks like he has just been punched in the stomach. He's very still, and his lips tremble, he's about to say something but nothing comes out.

"It can't go on like that, I know you mean well but life isn't one of your books. Just because I don't answer the phone it doesn't mean I've been kidnapped. I need my freedom, dad. I know you mean well but this had to stop. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to inform three different government agencies that they can stop looking for me."

And with that she storms out of the police station, leaving a shell-shocked Castle behind. He soon eclipses himself into the break room where only Kate follows.

Ryan sits there, just as shocked as Castle. He was expecting to be the one who gets yelled at—even though Alexis never actually yelled—the one who would have to hide in the break room. But none of the things he feared and expected happened. Somehow it feels worse.

She didn't even glance at him. It felt like last night never happened, and for a moment he even doubted the reality of his memories. Maybe if it felt so much like a dream was because it was one after all. This reality seems so different from the one he experimented last night. But then he realizes that this wouldn't have happened without last night, and worse, he's the cause behind all of this.

This feeling is confirmed late that night. He's home, on his sofa and Alexis Castle is wrapped all around him, her legs in his lap and head on his shoulder.

"Did you like the performance?" she asks.

"What?" he says, confused.

"It's a speech I've been preparing for a long time, but I never could bring myself to use it before. Not really," she explains.

"Then what changed?"

"Can't you guess?" she says, and his earlier suspicions come back, a boomerang hitting him in the face. "I did it for you," she says. "If I hadn't been mad, he would have been the one asking the questions."

"So you weren't angry?" He can't still really wrap his mind around it.

She shrugs. "He's my dad, I know how he is. It can get a little too much sometimes, but I don't really mind. I never really minded. But if he had found out, you..." her voice broke. "I didn't want anything to happen to you because of me. With my dad, that fight, it was bound to happen at what point or another. Maybe it's better if we have it now. This way it will buy us some time, and some peace of mind."

She buries her head in his neck and breath in his scent. He can feel her relax against him.

Yet no matter what she says, he can see how much it's affecting her.

"Thank you," he says. That doesn't feel enough, he doesn't know exactly what else to say. He's so stunned she would have made this sacrifice for him. Somehow he doesn't feel worthy, but he can't bring himself to wish things would have been different.

* * *

So was it what you expected or not at all? Lol, I think some of you will be surprised! Tell me what you think.

Next chapter: something Alexis said comes back to haunt her...

I'm not sure if this hint was subtle or not at all :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

A/N: So, I rewrote this several times. I'm not sure how I feel about the finish product. This short scene turned up to be much longer than I had already planned, and it turned into a full chapter. So yeah. It's not my fault, I just can't really have a scene with Alexis and Ryan alone in a bedroom without them wanting to band each other. I don't think you're really going to complain about smuttiness, but it kind of delays the action. Oh, well.

Enjoy!

* * *

He woke up from a foreboding dream, feeling too keenly Alexis' absence by his side. The bed was still warm where she had been, and his skin still tingled from her touch. He rolled over to find himself surrounded by the perfume of her hair and, as his eyes adjusted to the obscurity, he saw her. She stood, in all her naked glory, with only the faint red glow of her hair to cover her nakedness, her back turned to him as she looked pensively through the window.

His dream was soon forgotten as he basked in her beauty. He was in this half-conscious, half-dreaming state and he wasn't sure if any of this was real but still he enjoyed every minutes of it. So he watched the moonlight shining on her pale skin, and her languid gesture as she pushed back her hair, exposing the perfect curve of her breasts to his gaze. He could feel himself harden again as his gaze went down.

It was too dark to see, but he knew her body like his own now and he could feel, even from a distance, all of it's soft curves. And he knew she could feel him too, embracing her with his burning gaze.

The fire that had consumed them earlier was still ablaze in her blue eyes twinkling under the pale moonlight. She smiled.

"Come back to bed," he urged her.

"In a minute," she said, her gaze still fixed on the night sky.

He disregarded the tangled sheets and walked up to her and wrapped her in protective arms. She smiled and leaned back on him, but her eyes didn't leave the window in front of her.

"What are you looking at?" he whispered. He followed her gaze but failed to see anything interesting.

"Can't you see?" she answered in a whisper.

The night was dark and quiet, uninteresting and way less pleasing view than the one Alexis offered. But then, not many things compared favorably to Alexis and with her near he was blind to the rest of the world.

"What?"

"The city, it's sleeping. The city that never sleeps. I've never seen it looking so calm."

She wrapped his arms tighter around herself.

"I see it now," he said, still whispering. "It's too calm."

"No, it's peaceful," she replied.

To him it felt unnatural, the calm before the storm, he thought, but she looked so pleased he didn't dare to say it. He didn't say anything, just waited for her to continue, and she did.

"I had this feeling when I woke up, you know, this feeling of urgency, like I had to capture this moment in my memory before it disappeared forever."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'll give you something to remember forever," he teased.

"I know what you want to give me, I can feel it against my ass," she giggled.

It was true. Her contact, even the most innocent touch, always drove him wild and her naked backside wasn't something he even bothered resisting to. He still blushed slightly in the darkness.

"So what do you say, come back to bed with me?" he suggested kissing down her neck.

She shook her head. "Take me here," she said, "against the window."

She didn't need to say it twice. His right hand slithered down from under her breast to her sweet entrance, still tender from their earlier round, to prepare her for him. He found her already wet, as aroused as he was. He still took his time teasing her, playing her with his fingers and turning her all body into an instrument, one making the sweetest sounds and moans. Once she was begging, knees weak and despaired for relief he entered her—and not before. Watching and waiting was the most delicious pain, doubled by her reflection. He could feel her squirm against him, pressing herself closer, and watch at the same time the need and desire in her half-closed blue eyes.

He watched her face through her reflection in the window as she came, and had to put his hand over her mouth so she didn't wake her sleeping city with her screams of ecstasy.

"I love you," she repeated over and over, like prayer. It was nothing more than a brush of her lips against his palm, a muffled sound the silent night sky, a peculiar glint in her eyes he couldn't quite identify, and it was over once the waves of pleasure came crashing down.

Later, when her head was over his heart and his lips were vaguely trailing kisses in her hair she just said, "I'll remember.". It was all she truly needed to say, beneath her temple, she could feel his heart beat faster, and if she closed her eyes she could see the smile on his lips.

"Good," he said. "If you want to come over tomorrow night too, I'm sure we could come up with something else for you to remember."

"I can't, I have that conference, remember?"

"What conference?"

"The one about that book I gave you. The one you still haven't read."

He remembered. The book was somewhere on his night stand, but his days at work had been too crazy, and his nights too filled with Alexis for him to have time to read more than the first page. And so far it was a pretty boring book. She had wanted him to go with her to the conference at first, but they both knew it wasn't possible. As long as they kept their relationship a secret, they had to be careful about being seen together in public. Last he heard, she wasn't going anymore.

"I thought you had decided not to go," he said, confused.

"I had. I didn't want to go alone. You know I don't like being out by myself at night. But a friend offered to go with me."

"A friend, uh?"

She laughed. "A girl friend."

"Do I know her?"

"I don't think I've told you about her before, her name is Sara. We have classes together. She's really nice. You would like her."

He hummed.

"You still should read the book, you know," she added, raising herself half-up on her elbow so she could see him. "Just because I have nice science friends doesn't mean I don't want to be able to talk about it with you."

"How about I give it a try tomorrow night, and the next day you come over so we can talk about it?"

"Talk?" she repeated, raising a single eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes, talk. Just like that," he said before demonstrating by crushing his lips on hers. She kissed him back.

"Or maybe you can come over right after the conference so we can talk about it," he suggested against her lips.

"I don't think so," she said, tilting her neck away and offering him her neck, "there's a Q&A after it that I don't want to miss, it could run pretty late and I have a pretty full day afterward."

"Okay," he said, stopping his attack on her neck. "I'll just wait for you the next day."

"And I'll be there," she promised with a kiss. "Now be patient, I have class in the morning, and I need some sleep."

* * *

Who can guess what's going to happen next?

Probably all of you, lol. Review with your prediction/advice/opinion anyway!


End file.
